Addex Oneshots
by sephtenshi19
Summary: A compilation of Addex oneshots because I just love them so much. And because I'm in denial that Alex turned down Addison on the third season of GA. :D
1. Everything

**Author's Note:** So hey, I'm back. By the way, I deleted my story "I Need You", which was an Addex story. But don't worry I will be putting it back up, but with some changes. And probably not until our summer vacation here, it's kinda hard to write and concentrate on it while I have school. 'Cause I have a hard time prioritizing, so yeah. Well I will be doing Addex oneshots for a while. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this.

_Disclaimer: I only own Jeff Anderson. _

* * *

"_'Cause you're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything."_

_~ Everything by Lifehouse~_

'Finally, it's so good to be back' thought Addison.

She just got to the hospital and as soon as she got in, she heard her name being called by someone. That certain someone would be her ex-husband, Derek Shepherd.

"Addison! Wait up," called Derek.

"What is it now Derek?" asked Addison.

"The chief wants to see us, all of the attendings actually. Something about a silly meeting I think," said Derek.

"Okay, just give me a minute. I need to put my things to my locker. I'll see you there," answered Addison.

"I'll walk you there," Derek said.

"Look, you don't have to follow me to the locker room. I'm fine," said Addison.

"Just want to make sure, that's all," replied Derek.

As she was walking to get to the locker room, she noticed Derek was following her. And honestly, that would be fine except that everyone on that floor keep staring at them, or rather at her. When she was about to turn around the corner, someone collided with her.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Montgomery. I swear I didn't mean to. Are you okay?" George rambled.

"I'm fine, O'Malley," said Addison but George didn't seem to hear her.

"George!" shouted Addison, and that definitely shut him up.

"I'm fine, seriously," Addison repeated.

"Dude, seriously. If she says she's fine, she's fine. Not even a crazy lunatic guy holding a gun at her head will make her 'not fine'," said Alex, who has been standing at the corner for a while.

When they heard what Alex said, everyone gasped.

"Okay, people! Show's over. Karev, come here! O'Malley, deliver those labs right now! And Shepherd aren't you suppose to be in a meeting now," barked the Nazi, Miranda Bailey.

People went back to their work when they heard the voice of the Nazi. Derek went to Addison and accompanied her to the locker room. As soon as the door closed, Addison went to her locker and put her things inside. Derek noticed Addison's discomfort on what happened outside, so he went near to her for comfort.

"I'm fine, don't worry. You don't have to tell me that he's in jail, and that everyone in the hospital will be taking extra precaution for what happened. I'm fine, let's just go. Richard is probably waiting for us," mumbled Addison.

Derek dropped the subject and silently they walked together to the meeting room, ignoring the stares of everyone at Addison. When they arrived at the meeting room, they sat down. Richard, noticing the far look on Addison's face, decided to talk to her later. When the rest of the staff arrived, Richard discussed to them about some changes at the hospital and some things that the board said. As Richard kept on talking, Addison's mind was somewhere else. Her mind was focused on that moment, on that time, on that place where a husband of her patient decided to go crazy and kill her.

"_I am very sorry for your loss, Mr. Anderson. We did everything we could to save both of them, but there were complications," said Addison_

"_You said she'll be fine!" shouted Mr. Anderson._

"_I'm really sorry, there were complications. And even if we did surpass those complications, your baby would have lost a lot of blood and your wife would be brain dead," explained Addison._

"_We trusted you! My wife trusted you! And what did you do? You killer her and our baby, you killed both of them! You should not be a surgeon! You're a murderer!" shouted Mr. Anderson._

_When Addison heard those words coming out from his mouth, her eyes were beginning to tear up. She was about to say sorry again, when he walked out. Alex, who has been her resident for that case, saw the whole scene. He went near her and saw that she was about to cry, and he's very sure she doesn't want to be seen crying in the middle of the surgical floor so he dragged her to a nearby on-call room. As soon as he closed the door, she cried. Alex crouched beside her, and comforted her._

"_Sshh, let it all out. It's not your fault, he's a jackass," said Alex._

"_Yeah, a jackass who was suppose to be happy because he's having a family. But now, he doesn't because I killed them," mumbled Addison in Alex's shoulder._

"_Look, you didn't kill them okay. There were complications, you tried to save them but there were too much damage already," explained Alex._

_After a few minutes of Addison crying and Alex comforting her, their pagers beeped. That put them into reality, or rather her, that she is in an on-call room crying. And that Alex Karev is comforting her, with his right arm around her. When Addison realized that, she stood up then fixed her skirt, hair and make-up._

"_Uhm, thanks Karev," mumbled Addison while exiting._

"_Yeah, sure, welcome. Anything for you," whispered Alex to the retreating form of the redhead._

_After a while, Alex went to the cafeteria to have some lunch. He saw his friends and went to their table, and went to sit down. _

"_So, what are we talking about?" asked Alex._

"_Oh, nothing, just this patient from this morning," said Izzie._

"_Wait, you're there, right? You were Dr. Montgomery's resident, is it true that the husband called her a murderer?" asked Cristina._

_Izzie, George and Meredith looked at her like she was crazy for asking that. While Alex looked at her, like he was about to kill._

"_How can you even be excited with that scene, huh?! How would you feel if someone called you a murderer, Yang?! Geez, a little consideration okay!" shouted Alex, taking his tray and exited the cafeteria._

"_I'll take that as a yes," said Cristina._

"_SHUT THE HELL UP! ALL OF YOU STAY AWAY! IF YOU COME NEAR US, I'LL SHOOT!" shouted someone from just outside the cafeteria._

"_What's that?" asked Meredith._

"_I don't know," answered Izzie and George while Cristina just stood up and went outside then followed by the three. And what they saw definitely shocked or rather scared them._

"_I NEED AN EMPTY ROOM! NO ONE WILL FOLLOW US! YOU FOLLOW OR EVEN DO SOMETHING STUPID, THIS MURDERER WILL HAVE A BULLET ON HER HEAD!" shouted the man, Mr. Anderson, the husband of Addison's patient from that morning._

"_Mr. Anderson, I know you're upset about what happened to your wife, but—" said Addison but was cut off by a punch on the stomach by the man._

"_SHUT UP! I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO SPEAK!" Mr. Anderson said._

_He looked around, and he saw that there were a lot of people around them. He smiled and traced his gun to Addison's temple. Not caring that the doctor was trembling in his arms. _

"_Look, Mr. Anderson you don't have to do this. Your wife wouldn't want you to do this. Just put the gun down, so no one will get hurt," pleaded Richard, looking at the woman he treated as his own daughter._

"_Yeah, well too bad, someone got hurt already. Not just hurt, they died! My wife died! My baby died also!" answered Mr. Anderson._

"_It's not Dr. Montgomery's fault, okay. Patients with sickness come in here to get some help, but as they come in here they also know the risks and consequences that it might make. And I'm very sure your wife knew that," said Alex, looking intently at Addison._

"_She trusted this murderer! She shouldn't have come in this fucking hospital! You shouldn't have given her false hope!" he shouted again._

"_Again, Mr. Anderson I'm truly sorry. But even if we did save your wife, you wouldn't be able to talk to her 'cause she'll be brain dead and your baby was not yet that developed. And I didn't give her false hope, I told her what she needs to expect and that there could be complications during the surgery. You were there when I explained it," answered Addison._

"_You're trying to get smart here, huh? Let's see, come here!" said Mr. Anderson, dragging Addison in a room, which he suddenly locked. _

_He threw Addison in a wall but kept the gun pointed at her. They can still hear the commotion outside._

"_Your wife wouldn't want this Mr. Anderson," said Addison, still trying to get the man let go of her._

"_Yeah, well, my wife wouldn't want to be dead also. By the way, you can call me Jeff," smirked the man._

_Addison looked at him, and it scared her with the way he's looking at her. He went near her and she backed up until she felt there's no more room for escape. Jeff crouched in front of her and stared at her face, touching it._

"_You know, I never noticed how sexy you look," smirking at her trembling form, while tracing her features with his gun._

"_Please, you don't want to do this," said Addison._

_He started to lean into her but Addison pushed him and that made him angry. He slapped her and took hold of her wrists with just one hand, and still holding the gun in the other one pointing it at her chin._

"_You don't want to do that right now, Dr. Montgomery," said Jeff, then started kissing her neck and ripping her blouse apart. Kissing his way down until he heard her voice again._

"_Please, don't," pleaded Addison._

"_Shut up!" shouted Jeff, then slapped Addison so hard that made her tumble._

_Addison cradled her cheek, and then she can't take it anymore. Her tears came flowing down her blue eyes, and that sight made the man smirk._

"_Oh, come on. Don't cry now, we'll have so much fun," smirked Jeff. He then made a move of removing her skirt and was about to kiss her when suddenly the door was broken down and someone shot him on the hand that holds the gun._

"_Aaaah!" shouted Jeff in pain. The police handcuffed Jeff and helped Addison up. Addison was covering her upper body as he exited the room, then Alex made a move to cover her up when suddenly she collapsed. Good thing, Alex was already in front of her. Alex carried her up to a room where Richard told him to put Addison._

"Addison? Addison? Addie!" Richard called.

"What?" stumbled Addison.

She looked around and saw that most of the doctors were already gone. That it was just her, Richard, Derek, Mark, Miranda and Callie inside the room. And they all had this worried look on their faces, which made her sigh.

"Look, guys, I'm fi—" she was about to say when she was interrupted by Bailey's voice.

"Yeah, we know you're fine," said Bailey, but not actually believing it.

"Thanks, look I have to check on some patients. I'll see you guys around," said Addison, standing up and exited the room.

When Addison arrived to the nursery, she was shocked to see Alex cradling a baby on his arms and even talking to little girl. She smiled at the sight of it then she went inside. The sound of her clacking heels, made him look up. And when he saw who it was, he suddenly put the baby back in the bassinet and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, uhm, hey, the baby was crying, so yeah….," explained Alex.

"Sure, whatever you say, Karev," smiled Addison.

"So, how are you?" asked Alex.

"Look, I'm fine. So stop asking, okay!" gritted Addison.

"Yeah, I'm very sure you're fine. 'Cause you had this patient whom you were so attached to and she died, and also her baby died. Then you delivered the news to her very nervous husband, and things didn't go so well because he blamed you for losing his family. He even told you that you don't deserve to be a doctor, and called you a murderer. Then after that I very much recall you crying to my shoulders in an on-call room then you continued your day, treating patients. And about lunch time, when I just exited the cafeteria I saw you with this crazy lunatic guy, named Jeff Anderson, the husband of our patient that morning. He had his arm around you and a gun pointed to your temple that can easily be put right through your brain and can very much make you dead. And when he dragged you to a room, he still threatened you with the gun and when the door was opened you had bruises on your wrists, stomach and cheek. Oh, and let's not forget you were almost raped then you collapsed in my arms. So yeah, I know you are very okay, seriously fine," said Alex, staring at Addison's eyes through the whole time.

When he finished his rant, Addison's eyes were blurry because of her tears. She collapsed in Alex's arms, sobbing hysterically and gripping his shirt so hard.

"I was so scared, I thought I was going to die," sobbed Addison.

"Ssshh, but you're not. You're alive, you're here with me now Add. I won't let anything happen to you again," said Alex.

Alex felt Addison froze up when he finished talking, so he decided to continue, 'This is it, no backing down,' he thought. He looked straight to Addison's blue eyes and held her head with his hands.

"That day, it made me scared to death Add. It made me realize that anything can just randomly happen and worse something bad can happen, I don't want that. I don't want that to happen without even having a chance to say what I feel for you. I admit, before you were just a hot redhead doctor who always likes to be right and that annoyed the hell out of me. But when you put me in your service, I got to know who you really are. That you're like any other person in this world who makes mistakes and regrets them, a doctor who tries everything for her patients to be happy, a friend who will always be there for you no matter what happens, a superior who will help those crazy interns so they can have better career, a woman who smiles and laugh but deep inside hates being alone and being hurt. A very beautiful and great woman who just wants to be loved," said Alex.

"Alex…" Addison started but was cut off by Alex.

"Wait, let me finish. I am Alexander Michael Karev and I live in Iowa. I wouldn't be taking up college if it weren't for my wrestling scholarship. But aside from the fact that I finished college and wrestling was a part of it, it has other good use. I beat the hell out of my dad because he's an alcoholic and he also beat the crap out of me especially my mom. I am not rich like you but I don't care, I can still take you out on dinners in five-star restaurants if that's what you want. I am stubborn and hotheaded most of the times, but for you I'll try to be lesser to both of those. I am a guy, who can take all your random stuff talking, your ramblings, your hundred pair of shoes and clothes, who will take care of you when you need the most and will protect you from all the bad things. But I won't promise you anything that I can't hurt you by my childish talks and stubbornness, but I will promise you that I can try to be that person for you, the person who gives those promises not to hurt you. I am Alexander Michael Karev, a guy who is in love with you so much," stated Alex.

By the end of his speech, Addison was in tears. Alex was getting nervous because Addison was not saying anything and her grip on his shirt had loosened.

"Uhm, yeah, that's it. I'll go now if you need some time," mumbled Alex. He was about to step aside when she suddenly grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"What—," he was cut off by her lips on his.

Their kiss wasn't the hurried one, this one was a passionate kiss that onlookers will probably think they've been together for years already. When they need to come up for air, Addison smiled and looked in his eyes and said, "So you love me, huh? That's good because I love you too,"

Alex kissed her again, this time sweeter than the previous one when they broke apart, they can't stop grinning.

"Well, so what are we?" asked Alex, still holding onto Addison's waist.

"We are two people, two surgeons working at Seattle Grace Hospital specifically, who are in love with each other, who will put up to each other's differences and faults," explained Addison, her smile growing wider when she finished.

They were both lost in each other's eyes that they didn't even noticed a crowd gathering near the nursery. Most of the women were in tears while some were just almost, and the guys were smiling. Then suddenly pagers started beeping, which brought the Alex and Addison out of their world and saw the crowd outside.

"How long were all of you standing there?" asked Addison, leaning on Alex.

"Long enough to hear the speech of that kid over there," said Mark, grinning.

"You can make a speech Karev, I'll give you that," said Derek, smiling.

"That made me tear up, Alex. I can't believe you can be that sweet," said Izzie.

By all of the praises, Alex was blushing so much and hid his face behind Addison's hair.

"Okay, okay. We get that these two are a couple now. We can interrogate them later, but now we have patients to attend to," said Bailey.

She looked at Callie then turned back to Addison and said, "Joe's later, 8pm," then went to go to the ER.

One by one they started to disappear, leaving Richard with the two of them.

"I'll say this like what I said to other relationships here in the hospital. Stay professional. Okay?" asked Richard.

Both of them nodded, and so they both thought that the Chief is finish with the talk but suddenly he spoke again.

"Look Karev, as Derek said you can give a speech, it was really a nice speech. I've know her since she was an intern, Addison is like a daughter to me. If you hurt her, I will make your stay here in SGH hell, I'm very sure Mark and Derek will beat you up too. If I see her cry Karev, you better run. You understand?" asked Richard to the resident who didn't even flinch a bit with the threats.

"Yes, sir," answered Alex.

All throughout the talk, Addison was staring at Alex. When she heard, Alex's answer she smiled at him. After that, Richard went back to his office, meaning the two were all alone now, well with the babies. Alex was about to kiss her again, when his pager beeped.

"Damn, I have to go. 911," explained Alex.

"Go, I'll see you later," said Addison, letting go of his hand.

"Okay, see you later," said Alex.

He was at the door when suddenly, he came back and kissed Addison and whispered something on her ear that made her smile, "I love you so much, Add."

* * *

_Reviews will be very much appreciated. :) It will make me happy, and probably make me do another oneshot sooner. :D_


	2. Hero

**Author's Note:** So yeah, I uploaded fast this time. I have nothing to do, well actually I do. I should be reviewing for my exam tomorrow but here I am updating this one. So another oneshot up, some characters from Grey's Anatomy (specifically Izzie, Mark and Derek) will appear but they have small parts only. I decided to do another one soon because when if I will not update, the idea will be gone from my anyway, I should stop with the ramblings, go read. Enjoy! Oh by the way, this is AU. :)

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from here._

* * *

"_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away."_

_~ Hero by Enrique Iglesias~_

_-Kindergarten Days-_

"Haha! Look at her, always crying. Bohoo, mommy, mommy! Haha" said a blonde kid to a little girl.

The little girl just keeps on crying and the blonde kid and his friends were just laughing and throwing crumpled papers at her until a boy came and pushed the blonde kid.

"Hey! You shouldn't do that!" said the newly arrived kid.

"Did you just push me? You want to fight, huh?!" shouted the blonde kid.

The two of them started to fight, not noticing the teacher approaching them until she separated the two.

"Now, kids what did I say about fighting? Both of you will have a time out, go," said the teacher.

"But Miss, it's not my fault. He just came to us then pushed me," pouted the blonde kid.

"Alex, I know you're just new here but you can't just pick fights with other kids," explained the teacher.

"But Miss, I didn't start it. I'm telling the truth," argued Alex.

"He's not, he's lying," said the blonde kid.

"No, Alex is twelling the twuth," mumbled the little girl.

The blonde kid and his friends heard this and then glared at her. They thought that their teacher didn't hear her but she did.

"What did you say Addison?" asked the teacher to the crying little girl.

"I was pwaying here, then they just stawted thwowing things at me. All those cwumpled papers, they threw those at me. Then Alex just defended me," explained Addison.

When she finished explaining, the teacher looked at the blonde kid and she can see in their eyes that what Addison said was true. The teacher asked them to go inside so that she can talk to them. While the teacher was ushering the children inside, Alex went near to Addison.

"Are you okay now?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, I'm fwine now. Thank you," answered Addison.

"Sure. Uhm, do you want to go inside already?" asked Alex.

"No, I still want to play here," said Addison.

"Okay then, see you inside," Alex said, walking towards their room but still keeping an eye on the little girl.

After a few minutes, the teacher called those kids who were still outside. When they were all inside now, the teacher gave them coloring materials for their activity. She explained to them what they have to make, they have to make a card for their parents. When the materials were given to them, they started working on their cards. When the teacher was roaming around the room, she noticed Alex wasn't doing anything.

"Is there anything wrong Alex? Do you still need colors or papers?" asked the teacher to the young boy.

"Uhm, no, the materials are okay," answered Alex.

"Then why don't you proceed with your card making?" asked the teacher again.

"Well, can I not give it to my parents? Or can I just make a card but not for them? They won't even read it, they'll probably throw it away or something," mumbled Alex.

Sensing the discomfort of her student on that topic, the teacher allowed Alex to make a card for another person. When Alex heard that, he smiled and then started to draw on his blank paper. Seeing her student working already, the teacher left him alone to and continued roaming around. By the end of the period, every kid in the room showed their cards to their teacher and then they all ran outside to the playground. The teacher noticed Alex still sitting in his seat, looking intently in his card so she approached him.

"Is there something wrong with your card, Alex?" the teacher asked him.

"Nope, it's fine. But I'm not sure if I want to give it," said Alex.

"Why? Can I look at it?" asked the teacher again.

After a few seconds Alex gave the card to her. When she saw to whom Alex will give his card, she smiled and told him to give it to her.

"All of your efforts will be put into waste if you don't give it to her. And maybe that card will make her happy," said the teacher, giving back the card to Alex.

Alex picked the card and went outside, looking around for that certain little girl. When he saw her, he walked slowly to her and stopped in front of her. The girl stopped building sand castles when a shadow was blocking her sight. She looked up and smiled when she saw Alex.

"Hey, Alex! Want to pway with me?" asked Addison.

"Uhm, here," said Alex, giving Addison his card.

Addison reached for it and slowly opened the card. She read the card, and was smiling all throughout. Alex was looking at her, waiting for her reaction. Then she closed it, and looked at Alex with that very wide smile and blue smiling eyes. Alex can't help but to smile also.

"Come on, let's play," said Addison, tugging at Alex's hand, the hand of that kid who wrote her a card saying he'll always protect and be there for her.

_-High School Days-_

"Hey Addie!" shouted a guy running in the corridor, trying to avoid bumping to the people.

Hearing her name, she stopped walking then waited for the person to appear. And when he did, he nearly collided with her.

"Oops, sorry," said Alex.

"Could you please be more careful, and stop yelling," said Addison.

"Okay, okay. No need to lecture me. What's your next class?" asked Alex.

"It's been four months Alex and you still don't know my schedule?" Addison asked.

"Why would he memorize your schedule? He's not your boyfriend," said someone beside Alex.

"Oh, hey Iz, uh, Addison this is Izzie, she's the cheer captain. Izzie, this is Addison, she's –" said Alex but was cut off by a guy behind Izzie.

"A geek!" laughed the guy, Jackson, who was in the football team with Alex.

Seeing all of Alex's teammates in the football laugh, Addison was almost in tears. She expectantly looked at Alex to do something, but what she saw shocked her. He was also laughing with them, and then she was more shocked when Izzie kissed him on the lips. Addison dropped her things on the floor which made them laugh even more. Some went away chanting 'geek' until they reached their respective rooms. Alex was left alone with Addison, looked around and then helped his friend with her things but she just slapped his hand.

"What the hell, Adds?! I'm helping you here, you know," said Alex, rubbing the hand that was slapped.

"Really? You're helping me? Well, where were you when they were laughing at me and I needed your help, huh?!" shouted Addison.

"Geez, I thought no shouting in the hallway," joked Alex but sensed that Addison was not in the mood for jokes.

"Look, they're my teammates. They're going to tease me all my high school life for that. I mean, they're already teasing me so much right now just because I'm talking to you. Believe me, I'm defending you to them but I can't always do that, it'll ruin my reputation" explained Alex.

"Reputation, huh? Reputation your face! If you don't want to be seen with me talking then don't come near me and I won't talk to you too! It'll make your life easier, no geek around you," said Addison.

"Addison, it's not like that, it's just that—" Alex said but was cut off by Addison.

"Here, take this. I won't be needing that, that's the only thing that keeps me going through my day but now I don't think so," said Addison, throwing Alex a paper, or more like a card.

Alex looked at the retreating figure of his friend and picked up the paper. He felt so guilty with what he did, especially after seeing what Addison threw at him. It was the card that he gave to her back in kindergarten, he also saw marks of teardrops on it.

"_I'll always be here for you and don't worry I'll protect you from bad people"_

'Damn it,' thought Alex, after reading what he wrote on the card.

All throughout the day, Alex kept on thinking about Addison's face that morning, after what he did to her. He decided to go see her before he go to their football practice. The bell rung and students started to arrange their things so they can go home. Alex ran in order to meet Addison before she went home, as he neared Addison's locker he heard some guys laughing. There in front of Addison's locker was Jackson and his other teammates, they were vandalizing her locker. And then, that's where he saw Izzie, writing GEEK with a red spray paint on it then they all saw Addison. She saw what they did to her locker and then she slapped Izzie that made the blonde girl stop laughing. Jackson snatched Addison's bag and threw all of its content on the ground then stomped in it. Izzie picked up the notebook and then poured water on it. Addison screamed at them, trying to make them stop on ruining her things but some guys were holding her back. Then a loud slap from Izzie made her stop screaming and put Alex out of his reverie. Alex ran to them and when Izzie was about to slap her again, he grabbed Izzie's hand and pushed her out of the way. He punched those guys holding Addison and tackled Jackson. They were just stopped by the principal, telling them to go to his office.

After an hour of waiting, Alex and Jackson were still inside the principal's office and Addison was about to go insane on what's happening then the door opened. The first one to come out was Jackson, glaring at Addison which made her flinch, followed by a smug looking Alex. When Addison saw Alex, she slapped him in the head.

"Ahh! I got beaten up already so no need to beat me up more," said Alex, rubbing his head.

"Oh don't be such a baby! My slap wasn't that hard anyway," said Addison.

"Well, yours might not hurt but Jackson's did. Damn, he can really be a football player," muttered Alex.

"About that, thanks for beating them up for me. Well not really about the beating up part, 'cause even though it's for my honor I don't want you getting in trouble. And you're a part of the football team, which means if you do something stupid you can be kicked out of the varsity, so next time stop beating people up. Okay?" ranted Addison.

"Geez, sure Mom," Alex said sarcastically.

"But seriously Alex, thanks," smiled Addison.

"No problem. Oh, here, I think you might want this back," said Alex, giving back the card.

"It's a bit crumpled now, so yeah, sorry about that," he sheepishly said.

"It's fine, after all I don't expect you to be organized about things," teased Addison.

"Hey!" shouted Alex jokingly.

They were outside the school already when it started raining and neither of them had umbrellas.

"Damn it! Let's just run up until the bus stop!" shouted Alex.

"Can't we just wait for it to pass? We'll get sick!" screamed Addison from the main entrance of their school.

"We'll die from waiting, it might be dark before this stops, come on!" said Alex, who was still running.

"But the card might get wet!" Addison answered back. When Alex heard her answer, he came back and snatched the card from her. Then he dropped it on the puddle near them, which made Addison scream.

"AAAAHH! Alex, why did you do that?!" screeched Addison.

"Aww, my ear! It's a material thing, Add. What matters is what's inside. And I promise you I'll make another card for you with more promises, I'll keep that one, okay? I'm very sure you memorized what's inside anyway," said Alex, holding out his hand for Addison which she took after a few moments of pondering. Together both of them ran and laughed under the rain.

_-College Days-_

"I can't believe this, I mean how can I have a 99 on my grade?! There must be something wrong with the grading!" screeched Addison.

"Come on Addison, you've been complaining about your grade for hours already. I mean, you should even be happy with it. I got a 59 Addison, a 59! One more point then I should've passed the test!" said Alex.

"Well, it's not my fault you're distracted and what about my 99, huh? One more point and my score's perfect, but no. Damn," answered Addison.

"Let's just go eat, I'm hungry," said Alex, dragging Addison to the cafeteria.

"Fine, fine," sighed Addison.

The two of them have been inseparable since kindergarten and they thought that in college they would have to separate ways but shock came to both of them when they saw each other on their homeroom. Now, they've been closer than ever, they spend their vacant time with each other and sometimes even during classes because they are classmates in most of it. Since high school, Addison changed a lot. She was not the geeky looking redhead girl anymore she was a foxy one now. She doesn't wear glasses now, so you can see her oceanic blue eyes clearly. Her style of clothing has changed also, instead of wearing those baggy clothes she used to wear before she now wears skirts and blouses with matching glittering jewelries and expensive bags and high heeled shoes. As for Alex, he didn't change much except that he's much manlier and muscular now than before. He's still stubborn and hotheaded, and sometimes even childish. Because of their looks and their closeness, most of the people envy them. Most of the girl was jealous of Addison because she's so close to the "hunk" of the campus and the guys like to punch Alex because of his closeness to the "sexy redhead".

When the bell rung, which signaled that lunch is over, Alex said bye to Addison because his next class was Biology while Addison has Psychology. As Addison went to her class, she saw a group of guys who cat called when she passed by and she just rolled her eyes. She's used to these situations already, at first she finds it flattering but now she just finds it annoying. When she arrived to her classroom, she noticed someone sitting on her usual seat, and it was a guy. She approached him and asked him nicely to get up because it was her seat. The guy turned around when he heard the voice and saw who was talking, his eyes roamed her body and when she finished talking, he answered her.

"Oh, I'm sorry is this your seat? Well, now I'm sitting here. Why don't you just sit on my lap, we can have so much fun with that. You look so hot by the way," smirked the guy grazing his hand on the thigh of Addison.

_*SLAP*_

"What the fuck?!" shouted the guy.

"That's what you get for being a pervert!" gritted Addison.

"I'm so sorry about that, he's an autistic pervert," apologized the dark haired guy behind him.

"I am not an autistic and especially not a pervert! Can't a guy admire a girl's body?" asked the guy.

"Shut up, Mark. If that's how you admire a girl's body you'll be in jail now for millions of sexual harassment filed against you," said the dark haired guy.

Mark stood up and went to the seat beside the other guy, still rubbing his cheek while Addison was smirking at him.

"Hi, I'm Derek. Once again, I apologize about my friend's behavior," said Derek, holding out his hand which Addison shook.

"He's your friend, seriously? How can you be friends with him?" asked Addison which made Derek laugh.

The professor entered the room so Addison sat down on her seat which was just in front of Derek's. As the professor was writing something on the board, Addison turned around which startled Derek a bit considering he was staring at Addison's back. Addison grinned when she saw Derek was staring her the whole time.

"By the way, my name is Addison," she grinned then faced the front again.

After class, Addison remained for a while in the room because the professor wanted to talk to her and her partner for the project, and it was Derek. As the professor talking to them, Alex was waiting outside the room for Addison. When the door opened, Alex straightened up and was shocked to see someone with Addison so he approached them. Addison sensed someone else's presence and smiled when she saw it was Alex.

"Derek, this is Alex my best friend. Alex this is Derek, my classmate in Psychology and my partner for the project also," said Addison. As Addison finished with the introduction, they both shook hands. Derek then said bye to them because he still have a next class.

Weeks passed by and Addison and Derek became so close that made Alex very jealous. She spent every vacant with Derek now, which either left Alex alone or spend his time with some of his friends. It was during lunch time that he realized he was in love with Addison. He was looking at her and Derek and just seeing them sitting so close to each other made his blood boil, he wanted nothing but to beat the crap out of him. After lunch time, he decided to talk to Addison about his feelings for her later that evening during her party. That night, Alex arrived at Addison's house and he walked inside. He saw a lot of people from their school, some of them he knows by just face. He then proceeded to go to Addison's room because he's sure she's still there applying makeup. But when he opened the door, he didn't know what to feel. There in the bed in the middle of the room was a half-naked Derek below an almost naked Addison. Addison covered both of their bodies with her blanket and asked Alex to go downstairs and they'll be down there in a minute. Alex still in shock just closed the door and went outside the pool area to get some fresh air. After a minute or so, Addison joined him, nudging his shoulder.

"So, since when?" asked Alex.

"Uhm, just now actually, he came early and we talked then I agreed to be his girlfriend," grinned Addison.

"That's good. Well go inside, spend time with your boyfriend, I just need some fresh air," said Alex.

"Thanks for approving about my decision," said Addison.

"I'll beat him if he hurts you, you know," said Alex.

"I know, that's why you're my best friend. You look out for me, it's like having a great brother" whispered Addison while hugging Alex.

"Yeah, that's me your big brother who will always look out for you," Alex whispered back, hugging Addison tightly.

"Why don't you go inside, your boyfriend's probably looking for you now," said Alex.

When Addison went inside, Alex took out the card that was in his jacket and then threw it on the garbage then proceeded to go inside to join the party.

What he didn't know was a dark-haired blue eyed guy saw what he threw and he got curious. He went outside and dug out what Alex threw. When he saw it was a card, he read it and after reading it he tore it to pieces and dropped it on the garbage. After that, he went inside and trying to erase in his mind what the card said which was:

_Dear Add,_

_ Happy Birthday! So, uhm, remember when my last (well only) card for you was destroyed by the rain and I promised you I will make you another one and with more promises, well here it is! Here's the card and an additional promise.  
_

_ As I said before to that card, I'll always be here for you and I'll protect you from bad people. And when we graduate, I will still do that I don't know how but I will definitely find a way because I can't let you get hurt. I'd rather take all of your pain than let you experience it. We've known each other since kindergarten and we're inseparable since. We know every single detail we could ever know about each other, but I'm very sure you don't know one thing. And I'll bet my life for this one._

_ Addison, I love you. No wait, let me rephrase that, I'm in love with you. I don't know how stupid I am to realize it just now, but here I am telling you that. So, that's it. I'm in love with you. I guess that's another addition to my promise for you: I will always be here for you, I'll always protect you and I will always love you. _

_ Love,_

_ Alex

* * *

_Reviews will be very much appreciated. :)


	3. Not Meant To Be

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, sorry for the lack of update. I've just been busy these past few weeks with some school work such as exams, reportings, papers and I also have soccer trainings everyday, so I don't have that much time. And I was suppose to post a oneshot about last week or two weeks ago, but I got sick and I got stuck with it. But don't worry I will be posting it, I just need to figure out on how to end it. Hehe. So anyway, here's another oneshot. I hope you'll like this. I had no idea how I started with this, I just picked up my loptop and started to type random things and then I had a plot all of a sudden. Well then, go ahead and read. :)

_I don't own anyone from this. It's all from Shonda's mind. _

* * *

" _It's like one step forward and two steps back_

_No matter what I do you're always mad_

_And I, I can't change your mind_

_I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street_

_I can't give you what you want and it's killing me_

_And I, I'm starting to see maybe we're not meant to be."_

_~ Not Meant To Be by Theory of A Deadman~_

Addison was sleeping soundly on her very comfortable bed when suddenly she heard a crashing sound downstairs. Thinking that it was just the cat, she let it go and went back to sleep until she heard another crash followed by a loud swearing, which made Addison realize that there is someone else on her house. She scrambled to her feet and looked for something that can protect her; she decided to call Sam but realized she left her phone downstairs. Swearing, she picked up the lamp placed on her bedside table and then slowly and quietly walked downstairs. As she was nearing the bottom of the stairs, she noticed the intruder had opened the lights and from what she can hear, also rummaging in her refrigerator. Addison was so scared and just decided to go and scream for help but that will definitely alarm the intruder, so she decided to quietly as possible walk to the man and smash the lamp on his head.

'Yeah, that could work,' Addison thought 'Or, I could just run the hell out of here,'

"Damn! She doesn't have any food here?" said the intruder, which Addison didn't seem to hear.

Just when the intruder closed the refrigerator door, and was about to turn around Addison suddenly came out of her hiding place and then charged at the intruder.

"AAAAH!" shouted Addison, ready to smash the lamp on his head.

"What the--!" the intruder was startled by Addison's shout, and using his wrestling reflexes, he easily dodged the aim of Addison.

But Addison wasn't stopping, she kept on trying to hit the intruder with her eyes closed and she also kept on shouting. The intruder tried to shut Addison up and hold her down, but she won't budge. On the other house, specifically Sam's house, the boys were having a poker night and some beer. Cooper and Pete were a bit tipsy that's why they decided to sleep there. And when they heard a shout, a very loud shout from across Sam's house, all three of them were suddenly awakened.

"Was that Addison?" asked Cooper.

"Of course, it's her. Who else could scream that loud anyway, let's go!" Pete said.

All three of them ran to Addison's house and went inside through the backdoor. Meanwhile inside Addison's house, the intruder was still trying to shut Addison up. Sensing that Addison won't be stopping anytime soon, he snatched the lamp from her hands then threw it on the side then took both of her hands clasped it in his one hand only and pulled her to him then kissed her fully on the lips, which shocked Addison very much. That kiss made Addison open her eyes and when she did, she was even more shocked to see who the person was. Addison stood frozen on her spot, but when the guy started to run his hand on her back and side, she started to moan and kiss back. Then suddenly they were broken apart by a shout from Pete.

"HEY! GET OFF OF HER!" shouted Pete, pulling the intruder from Addison and then punched him.

"What the hell! You want to fight, huh? Let's fight then," the intruder stood up and was about to tackle Pete when suddenly Addison smacked his head.

"Argh! What's with you?! Why the hell did you do that?!"

Addison just kept on hitting the guy with her bare hands, while the three men were now very confused on what's happening. After a minute or so, Addison stopped and looked downwards, with her hands on her sides.

"Are you finished now?" asked the guy.

"Why are you here?" asked Addison.

"Do you really have to ask that? I'm here because you're here," said the guy.

"Yeah, right. Then why did it take you two years to come down here? And as far as I know, you never wanted me. You wanted Ava, a married patient of ours and when it didn't work out between the two of you, you went back to Izzie and married her. So please, enlighten me Alex Karev on why you're saying you're here because I am here," gritted Addison.

"So, I'm guessing we should head back and let you two talk," Sam said, ushering Cooper and Pete outside Addison's house. Addison doesn't seem to hear them and was staring at Alex.

"Addison, if you're in trouble just shout again, okay?" Pete said, very concerned for that woman he treats as one of his close friends.

When they were outside, Alex looked at Addison and he regretted for ever causing her that pain.

"I'm sorry Addison, I really am. About Ava, I never wanted her. Maybe I thought I did, but I didn't. She was just there for me when I rant random things about you and she helped me through studying for my exam back then. And for Izzie, I won't deny that I did love her. I mean hell, I even fell in love with her and yes we did get married but I know this is wrong, but I always thought that I just felt sorry for her that's why I did the wedding thing. But I did love her, that's all. Throughout the wedding, I kept on picturing what would you look like or what designer wedding dress will you wear for our wedding and who will be invited. Can't you see Addison, I never stopped loving you. Yes, Addison I love you. That's why I'm here, I am ready to be a man and accept all of my mistakes and regrets if you let me correct them. Addison, please I beg you to give me another chance even though I know I don't deserve it, please," begged Alex already on his knees, holding dearly on Addison's hands.

He looked up to see Addison's face, and what he saw made his heart ache even more. Her eyes were already puffy and red due to her crying, and she can't stop shaking.

"I can't, I'm sorry Alex. Just go, please," cried Addison, pulling her hands away from Alex.

"Addie, please, Addie!" shouted Alex.

Addison ran upstairs to her bedroom and Alex followed her. When he was about to reach for Addison again, she closed her bedroom door and locked it. Alex was pounding on the door and begging her to open the door and talk to him.

"Addison! Please, I love you just give me a chance to show that," pleaded Alex.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Stop saying you love me because I don't! Just go!" shouted Addison from the other side of the door.

"I don't believe you, if you don't love me anymore you will say it straight to my face Addison," answered Alex.

When she heard his response, she opened the door and looked Alex straight to his eyes and said, "I'm still in love with you Alexander Michael Karev"

"I knew it, I'm sorry for every pain and hurt I caused you Addison. We can start over again, I don't care if it's here in LA or New York or wherever you like as long as we will be together. We will have a family of our own and I'll teach them how to play catch and we'll have barbecues every Sunday. I'll take them to their soccer games or their piano recitals. We will all go to the mall and watch Disney movies or just go to the park and I will never get tired of pushing their swings. And by the end of the day, even though I feel exhausted from work, I wouldn't care because I have you and our children, I have a real family," smiled Alex.

"But I'm getting married tomorrow," finished Addison, her heart aching so much after hearing what Alex said.

Alex stood frozen on his place, his smile slowly disappearing after what Addison said.

"I'm getting married tomorrow to a man who loves me so much, who was there for me through my darkest and hardest times, who was able to get along with my friends and crazy parents. He is a man who stuck with me even though I told him to leave, he's a man who I am sure will take care of me and wouldn't let me go away without a fight," said Addison.

"But do you love him?" asked Alex, tears freely flowing down his face now.

"That's why I'm choosing him Alex because he loves me so much that he will marry me even though it breaks his heart to see that my heart doesn't belong to him," explained Addison.

"Then why can't we be together? I know it is me who is in your heart Addison," gritted Alex.

"Because I owe him this much to just even try to let him make me love him. I love you so much Alex Karev, but our time's over. Maybe it was always meant to be like this, that we'll love each other so much and yet get hurt also. That you will always be meant for Izzie and I will be meant for someone else," Addison said sadly.

"So, that's it, you're giving up on us?" asked Alex.

"There was never even an 'us', Alex. There were just you and Izzie, then me and Kevin," said Addison.

"What am I suppose to do now, huh? Go back to Izzie and tell her how much I regret the past things I've done and how much I love her?!" argued Alex.

"Yes, that's what you will do Alex. It's the least you can do for Izzie who loved you and took you back even though you cheated," said Addison.

"But she went do Denny after, she fell in love with a patient," said Alex.

"Yes, she did, but you were there when he died. You were there to pick up the pieces of the woman you loved sincerely because you can't accept that someone broke her, that someone broke the love of your life, your wife," said Addison, emphasizing on the wife.

"I can't believe this," scoffed Alex.

"It's just the way it is Alex, we're just not meant to be together," whispered Addison.

"Tomorrow 9am, at the airport I will wait for you there. I will be leaving at around 11:30 so I will wait up until that time but if you don't come, then I won't come back here and we won't probably see each other anymore," said Alex, looking intently at Addison.

"Alex—" Addison said but was cut off by the resident.

"Ssh, I'll wait for you tomorrow my love," said Alex and kissed Addison passionately.

When Alex left, Addison wasn't able to sleep anymore and kept repeating what happened in her head, how Alex perfectly maneuvered his speech on how much he loves her. And almost considered going to the airport tomorrow instead on her wedding, her own wedding. But she suddenly remembered Kevin, the man who is willing to marry her even though he knows she loves someone else. She remembered the time they met in the practice, the time they exchanged names, the first time they dated, the first time they had their fight, the first time she saw him in action, the first time he met her brother, the first time he attended a formal party with Addison, the time they talked sincerely about their pasts, the time he moved in and told her he's in love with her and the time he proposed to her. She can't bear the fact that she will be hurting the man who loved her so much. After pondering so much about the situation, Addison did finally fell asleep with Alex Karev on her mind.

After just a few hours, Addison was woken up by her alarm. Turning it off, she stood up and went to the window where she can see the beautiful scenery where she will be getting married. She never believed that she will get married again and even having her beach wedding. She can see the people down the beach arranging the chairs, the aisle she'll be walking down, the arc where the priest will be standing but she can't still help but to feel discontented.

"Why now Alex, why do you have to go back and ruin my life? Damn it," muttered Addison.

Addison was broken out of her thoughts when someone knocked on her door, and without waiting for an answer she came in. Seeing her best friend standing on the door holding the wedding gown, Addison went to the bathroom and took a shower. After a few minutes, Addison came out and was a bit surprised that Naomi was still in her room.

"Are you okay, Addison?" asked Naomi.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Addison said, sitting down in front of the mirror to dry her hair and do her makeup.

"Sam told me what happened last night. What did he tell you Addison?"

"Nothing, Nae. He was just sent here for a conference and he decided to visit me considering I was once his attending, that's all."

"Yeah, right. Addison, this is Alex we're talking about. The last man you slept with before you decided to change your life, this is the man you loved so much but broke your heart into million pieces. So I'm very sure that's just not it."

"Geez, thanks for reminding, Nae," Addison said sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sorry of that was out of line, but Addison it's been two years and I would've thought you're over him now but obviously you're not. He comes here in LA, a day well rather a night before your wedding and then you're starting to act differently,"

"He doesn't even know I'm getting married, Nae. He just found out last night, and it broke my heart to see him like that, so broken and all his hope were lost when I told him I'm getting married. You know what's funny, before he found out I was getting married he gave me this speech on how he wants to show me how sorry he was and then he told me he wants to have a family with me. And even admitted that when he got married, he kept on thinking how I would look like walking down the aisle. He even told me he will wait for me today at the airport," cried Addison.

"Oh, Addie. I'm sorry you're hurting this way. And honestly, I don't know what advice to tell you. But whatever you decide, I will always be here for you. I'll just be downstairs, if you need anything just call," said Naomi, standing up and allowing her friend to have some privacy.

While the final touches for the ceremony were being done, Alex was waiting nervously on the airport. He kept looking around to see a certain redhead and kept glancing on his watch to see the time. As minutes passed by, his nerves didn't calm down at all. He was starting to think that Addison will not come at all but as soon as he thought of that he saw her, the woman he wanted to spend his life with. He stood up and walked to her, not believing that she really was there, in the airport, in front of him. Alex can't stop smiling like an idiot while walking, and when Addison saw him, she can't help but to feel guilty on what she's about to do.

"You came," smiled Alex.

"I did," responded Addison.

Alex hugged Addison so tightly and never wanted to let go. He tilted her head and was about to kiss her when Addison stepped back and gave an amount of space for both of them. Alex was confused on Addison's actions and was about to ask her what's wrong when she spoke.

"I'm Addison Forbes Montgomery," but was cut off by Alex.

"Yeah, I know your full name. It's very long and elegant, but I like it," teased Alex.

"Alex, I'm Addison Forbes Montgomery-Nelson," finished Addison, lifting up her left hand to let him see a ring resting on her ring finger.

Alex froze when she heard those words from her mouth, and his heart broke even more when he saw the ring. After a few minutes, Alex finally found his voice.

"What?" whispered Alex.

"The ceremony finished earlier than we thought, and before you leave I decided to give this, to give us a closure. It's unfair for you and especially to my husband," Addison explained.

"But you're here, don't you think you're starting to be unfair to your husband now," gritted Alex.

"He knows I'm here, he's my husband Alex, I won't make the same mistakes before. I told him what happened last night. Alex, I love you, I really do but Kevin, he loves me so much. I'm sorry if I hurt you but you also hurt me. As I said last night, maybe we're just not really meant to be. I hope you will be happy with Izzie and I wish you the best on your career, I wish you all the happiness Alex," said Addison, who was nearly in tears.

"I won't ever be happy without you," cried Alex.

"Maybe you say that now, but after a few years you will be happy Alex. Both of us will be happy, even though we're apart,"

"So this is it, it's goodbye," said Alex.

"It is goodbye, for now. I hope someday when all of our wounds heal, we'll be able to talk and better, become friends," smiled Addison.

"Yeah, I hope so. Just always remember this, Addison, I love you so much," cried Alex, hugging Addison.

"I love you too," Addison cried, hugging Alex as tight as she could.

When Alex heard his flight being called, he reluctantly let go of Addison and looked at her so intently. Memorizing every features of her face, of her body, feeling how soft her skin is and how her voice sounds. When he heard the call again, he picked up his bags and walked to the gate, trying his very best not to turn around and beg her again. He gave his ticket to the lady and mustered his strength to not to look around. All the while, Addison has been staring at him, crying so much.

"Just turn around, Alex, that's all I'm asking and I'll give up everything. I'll eat my own words, I'll forget everyone, everything. Just turn around, please," muttered Addison.

Sensing that he wasn't going to, Addison look at him once again and slowly walked out of the airport, crying so much. But just the moment she started walking out her spot, Alex turned around thinking that Addison was waiting for him. But when he did, he just saw the redhead walking out. Alex almost broke down again when he saw the love of his life walking out, but decided to leave it be and really believe they weren't meant be.

Both of them going into different directions and forgetting about everything, both of them thinking they were never meant to be together, but both of them thinking the same thing:

"I love you so much, Addison," whispered Alex on his seat on the airplane.

"I love you so much, Alex," cried Addison on her car.


	4. In A Second

**Author's Note: **So here is another oneshot, a very long one. Sorry for the late of update, I've just been busy with football training. Hope you'll like this. Oh by the way, thank you so much for the great reviews for the last chapter. And as I said to iam-kelly, this chapter is a happy one. That's it, you can go on now. :D

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from this story._

* * *

"_What I think you are just perfect_

_Could it be that I am worth it?_

_Is this thing an open door, walk right through to something more_

_You and me, my life would change in a second_

_In a second."_

_~ In A Second by Aly & AJ ~_

It's been two days after the 'incident' in the nursery, it's been two days since Alex got any good surgeries, it's been two days since he was assigned to Mark who does nothing but let the interns fetch his dry cleaning and get him food, it's been two days that he feels so miserable and upset at the same time and the reason behind all of these is the redhead attending. If it weren't for her then he wouldn't be stuck with Mark or in the pit and he will be having good surgeries with the redhead. He wouldn't be in such a bad mood the past two days if the said attending was not avoiding him, and it was all because of that incident in the NICU.

'_Why did I have to do that anyway? What the hell was I thinking, almost kissing HER?! I must be really out of my mind,' thought Alex. _

As Alex was about to turn the corner, he bumped into someone and that certain someone is the one that's been invading his mind for the past two days.

"Sorry," mumbled Addison, not looking at the person she bumped to.

"It's fine. Uhm, Dr. Montgomery I was wondering if I can scrub in on your surgery this afternoon?" asked Alex.

"No, you can't," she responded, walking past the bewildered intern.

"What? Why?" asked Alex, keeping up with the long stride walk of Addison.

"As far as I know, you are on Mark's service, right? And as what I heard from your resident and well from you, you're going into plastics. So you should make the most out of it, Mark is the best on what he does you could learn a lot from him. Don't waste time on something you're not committed to, if 'squishy and pink' or 'gynie', as what you would like to call it, isn't your thing then don't waste your time on it. Go use your time to learn everything about plastics," explained Addison.

"Well yeah, I did say that I want to go to plastics but I did learn to like working with you," said Alex. And after realizing what he said, he blushed and looked downwards.

"Thanks Karev, but it's still a no," said Addison, but deep inside she is jumping inside because of what Alex said.

"Oh, come on. I haven't been in the OR since our last surgery and Sloan well he's not much of a teacher anyway. All he knows is to let his interns fetch his dry cleaning and food. So, let me in on your surgery this afternoon, dude," pleaded Alex.

"So, that is what really it is, wanting to be on a surgery and not because you liked working with me. Nice work there Karev, but it's still a no. Mark is just like that, even back in New York. If you really like plastics, you'll ignore Mark and not let him get to you. If you will be good to him then maybe he will let you scrub in on his surgery," the redhead said.

"Whatever dude," muttered Alex.

"It's Dr. Montgomery, not dude," said Addison then she walked away from Alex.

When it was lunch time, Alex joined his friends on their usual table. He pulled out a chair and angrily dropped his tray which startled the occupants of the table.

"What the hell is your problem Evil Spawn?" asked Cristina, her thoughts on the procedure of the surgery all forgotten.

"Yeah, Alex what's wrong? You've been cranky all day," said Meredith.

"Nothing, leave me alone," responded Alex, biting on his sandwich.

"Geez, eat like a caveman much," muttered George which Alex heard.

"Shut up, Bambi!" said Alex.

"Hey, hey, could you please all shut up? I'm trying to concentrate here, okay? I'll be assisting Burke on a very risky procedure, so I would like to be fully prepared about everything," said Cristina, annoyed with the people sitting with her.

"At least you've been having surgeries," muttered Alex.

"Sloan still giving you hell?" asked Meredith.

"Hah! It's like worse than hell, he doesn't even let me in on the OR! I mean, that the hell is that? How the hell can I learn if I can't even scrub in on his surgeries?! All he asks me to do is pick up his dry cleaning, get him his food and do his charts," complained Alex.

"That's because you're just an intern Karev. And I am an attending, and let's not forget I am Mark Sloan. You should be contented with having the pleasure to work with me," someone behind Alex said, that certain someone being the plastic surgeon, Mark.

"Yeah, right, you call that work," scoffed Alex, which the attending very much heard.

"Look, if you got a problem with your work then I suggest you spend the rest of the day on the pit Karev. I don't like petty interns who does nothing but complain and whine," scolded Mark, walking away from the group of interns who were very quiet all throughout the talking.

"At least you won't be his personal maid anymore," said George, who cowered down when Alex glared at him.

Alex went to the pit right after eating his lunch but as he was about to turn the corner he heard voices in the on call room, very familiar voices. He looked around and saw no one was around, so he decided to eavesdrop.

"Do you really have to do that, Mark? Humiliate an intern in front of all those people in the cafeteria?" asked Addison.

"Intern, Addison! He's just an intern, he deserves to be humiliated!" argued Mark.

"No, he doesn't. No intern deserves to be humiliated. They are here to learn Mark, and you don't let them pick up your dry cleaning, let them buy your food and do all of your charts while you go sleep in an on call room or screw a nurse. Yes, they are just interns but they're still trying to get up on their own feet. You're crushing their dreams and confidence, and as doctors you need every ounce of confidence you have. So stop torturing them or humiliating them and start treating them as interns, as a person," explained Addison.

"Start treating them as a person? Just like you are starting to treat this certain intern as your boyfriend, huh?" gritted Mark.

"What the hell are you talking about, Mark?" asked the confused redhead.

"Alex Karev, Addison. Really, that kid? He's just a kid Addison, he knows nothing," said Mark.

"There is nothing going on between me and Alex. And if there is something it's certainly none of your business, you're not my boyfriend so you don't get to be jealous," explained Addison.

"Really, since when did he become Alex to you? I thought it's always been Karev," scoffed Mark.

"You know what, think what you want to think, I don't care. Just be more of a teacher Mark and please be less of a jerk," said Addison, turning around and walking out of the room.

Outside, Alex was grinning like an idiot when Addison was lecturing him on how he was treating the interns, but deep inside he knows she's defending his honor. Suddenly, he heard her footsteps nearing the door so he ran as fast as he could just not to be seen by Addison. When he heard her heels fading away, he went to the pit with a smile on his face. When he arrived there, he saw that Izzie was also there.

"Hey, I thought you're assisting Torres on a case?" asked Alex.

"I was supposed to but well, let's just say I deserved to be here," responded the blonde.

"What did you do?" teased Alex.

"I pretty much said that she was not good for George and he made a big mistake on choosing her," mumbled Izzie.

"Wow. And this is all she did to you, sent you to the pit? She didn't beat the hell out of you?" smirked Alex.

"Shut up, Alex. Now, I'm very sure she will tell George about it and then George will be mad at me so that means I have to go apologize to her so that he will forgive me. But how can I even say sorry to someone I do not even like," grumbled Izzie.

"Well, I don't know," responded Alex.

"You're a useless person to talk to," glared Izzie.

"I know," smirked Alex.

All this time neither of them noticed that a certain doctor was watching them from afar, her eyes watering a bit from what she's seeing. She didn't hear someone approaching her up until to the point that a hand was being waved in front of her face.

"Are you alright, Addison?" asked Callie to her friend.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind right now with my patient," lied Addison.

"Right, and that patient wouldn't be a man right? A certain intern who is currently flirting with that blonde bitch right now, right?" said Callie, stressing out the bitch part.

"I'm an OBGYN Callie, I don't deal with male patients," answered Addison even though she sensed that she was talking about Alex. "And looks like you've been having problems yourself," she added.

"Well, she is being nosy about my relationship with George. I mean, who does the hell she thinks she is anyway?! Sure, she has known George longer compared to mine but still, it doesn't give her the liberty to say that I am not good for George!" complained Callie.

"Seriously, she said that?" asked a very shocked Addison, not believing that the blonde intern will really say such a thing.

"Yes, she did. And then now, look at her flirting with Alex, I'm very sure they will be having sex at the on call room after a few minutes," gritted the orthopedic surgeon, glaring at Izzie so much.

Addison cringed when she heard her friend say about the on call room, trying to not picture in her mind a very naked Alex and well, Izzie with him, in an on call room. When Callie realized what she said and saw Addison's face, she suddenly slapped her mouth lightly

"I'm sorry, I'm just really mad about her. But don't worry I'm very sure Alex wouldn't sleep with her, not with you around anyway," smirked Callie.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Addison, looking at the chart she's been holding the whole time.

"Yeah, right," scoffed Callie.

"Whatever, look I have to go now because in any minute my patient will be awake already so I'll talk to you later," Addison said to her friend.

"Sure, see you later at lunch! Don't worry I will keep an eye on him for you," shouted Callie, smirking when Addison looked back and glared at her.

She did not notice that the 'him' she was referring to was behind her already and almost got a heart attack when he heard him speak.

"Who are you referring to?" asked the very curious intern to the resident.

"What the hell?! Karev, don't ever sneak up on me again, you understand?" scolded Callie.

"Uh, sure, whatever, so back to my question who was the 'him' that you are teasing to Dr. Montgomery?" asked the very persistent Alex, wanting to know if the redhead attending has a boyfriend.

"It's none of your business, Karev. Don't you have work to do?" Callie asked.

"I'm here at the pit, Torres. I wait, that's what my work is right now, waiting for someone to be badly injured that they have to be brought here in the hospital," explained Alex.

"Geez, they say you are not a nice guy but hearing that from you, wishing someone is badly injured just you can have surgery, I am beginning to believe them now," smirked Callie.

"I am not wishing, I said waiting, okay. There is a very big difference about that. What about you, don't you have work to do also?"

"Well, I did, but the patient is still deciding on whether he's going to take the surgery or not. I was hoping to talk and spend my free time with my dear friend but she has a patient to attend to, meaning I have nothing to do for now," explained the resident.

"Yeah, about that, is Add seeing someone? I mean, you practically shouted that she has a boyfriend, you said that you'll be watching 'him'," asked Alex, still trying to get an answer from Callie.

"I did not shout that she has a boyfriend," Callie said but was cut off by the intern.

"But you said you'll watch 'him," interrupted Alex.

"That's different from having a boyfriend. And since when did she become 'Add' to you, huh? I thought it's always been Dr. Montgomery," smirked Callie, stressing out the Dr. Montgomery.

"You know what, I will look if some nurses need my help and you probably have to go back to your patient also," stammered Alex, trying not to blush on his slip up on calling his boss in a nickname he wants to call her.

"Haha, yeah right Alex. See you around!" laughed Callie.

When Alex walked away, Callie was still laughing and suddenly stopped when Izzie saw her. She glared at her and then went to attend her patient. She was about to turn around the corner when suddenly Mark called out her name.

"Yes, Mark? What do you need?" asked Callie.

"Uhm, I just want to know if there is something going on with Addison and Karev. Is there something going on?" asked Mark.

"I am not Addison and I am certainly not Alex, so why are you asking me? Why don't you ask either of them?" responded Callie.

"Look, I asked Addison and she said nothing was going on," Mark started.

"Then, there's your answer," cut off Callie.

"But I'm sure there is something, maybe Addison was just lying," muttered the plastic surgeon.

"Yeah, whatever Mark, look I still have a patient," said Callie, walking away from the confused attending.

Hours passed by and Alex had nothing to do in the pit so he decided to go get a coffee and probably take a nap in one of the on-call rooms. Sensing that no emergency would be coming up, he went to the cafeteria. When he arrived, he noticed that there were just a few people and one of them is the OBGYN attending. He was staring at her so intently, watching the way she taps her pen while biting her lower lip in concentration in whatever she's doing. And he figured that she might be looking at a patient's chart that's going to be having high risk surgery, because the way she sighs deeply and tucks her hair behind her ear said it all. Alex didn't notice that he's been staring at her for so long up until he saw Addison staring back at him also. When he realized he's been caught, he turned away, paid for the coffee and ran away. Addison was fighting back a smile when she saw that Alex was staring at her, and had a hard time trying not to laugh when she saw Alex blushing, but when Alex left the cafeteria she can't hold back the laughter anymore. She laughed out so loud that the other people from the cafeteria stared at her like she's crazy. After realizing that she did look like a crazy person, she stood up and picked up the chart then walked away, all throughout still smiling.

Alex went straight to an on-call room after what happened in the cafeteria. He drank his coffee right away, hoping it'll calm his nerves but almost spit it out after realizing how hot the beverage is.

"Oh, shit!" screamed Alex and then suddenly the door opened.

"Alex?" asked Izzie.

"Oh, hey Izz," said Alex.

"Are you alright? I heard your swearing out in the hall," explained Izzie.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine, just got burnt by the coffee," answered Alex, fanning his tongue with his hand.

"You know you look stupid doing that," teased the blonde.

"Whatever, it burns you know,"

"Here, take my water," said Izzie, handing him a very cold bottle of mineral water.

Not realizing that Izzie already opened the cap, he swiftly took the bottle which caused to spill some on Izzie's light blue scrubs.

"Alex!" screeched Izzie.

"Fuck! Sorry, Izz. I didn't know it was already open," said Alex while standing up. And again, he didn't notice how close Izzie was to him, so when he stood up he bumped into her and spilled the coffee to her scrubs, again.

"Alex!" screeched Izzie again.

"Shit! I really am so sorry Izz, damn it!' said Alex, placing the coffee far away from both of them.

Because the spilled coffee to her scrubs was still hot and was burning her skin a bit, she took it off and placed the cold bottle of water on the part where the coffee spilled. When all of this was happening, Addison just finished updating the chart of her latest patient and when she dropped off the chart she decided to take a nap or rest in one of the on-call rooms. And when she neared the first on-call room she saw, she heard voices from inside. She was about to walk away, because she knows it's already occupied, but she stopped in her tracks when she heard the voice of Alex coming from the room. She decided to talk to him, to let him scrub in on her surgery the next day so she opened the door but wished she didn't. What she saw shocked the three of them but the shock coming from Addison was suddenly overpowered by hurt and disappointment. Both of the interns are shirtless and Alex had his hand on Izzie's waist while she looked like she was going to kiss Alex.

"Uh, sorry, I just, uhm, I'm gonna go now," stammered the redhead, trying to stop the tears forming on her blue eyes.

When they heard Addison speak, they sprung apart and Alex tried to explain but the attending closed the door and ran away.

"Damn it!" swore Alex, sitting down on the bed.

After a few seconds of silence, Izzie went near Alex and slapped his head which caused Alex to swear out loud and look at the blonde intern.

"What the hell is your problem, Izz?!" demanded Alex to the now clothed Izzie.

"What are you still doing here Alex? Why don't you go after Addison, huh?" asked Izzie.

"Why in hell would I do that?" responded Alex.

"Because you like her," answered Izzie, smirking a little.

"I do not like Addison, okay," muttered Alex.

"Then why have you been so cranky since you got off of her service? Why have you been so miserable and sad, huh? Why did you look like you wanted to take off the pain she's feeling when she saw us here together?" asked Izzie.

"Because she doesn't deserve anymore crap and pain from anyone, okay. She got hurt so much already and it hurts me to see her in so much pain again. I've been cranky since I got off of her service because I am not learning anything from Sloan and I haven't been in any surgeries for the last two days. And I am miserable and sad because she's also miserable and sad, because deep down inside I know she's still hurting from Derek and Mark. I see the way her blue eyes sadden when she sees Derek being sweet to Meredith, and the disappointment when she sees Mark flirting with every woman he sees. I see when she keeps her emotions in bay when a patient of hers didn't get to live the way she wants them to," explained Alex.

"Holy crap Alex, you love her!" yelled Izzie.

"I'm in love with her, Izz," corrected Alex.

"Then why are you still here? Go, explain that nothing happened to us," said Izzie.

"I'm Alex Karev, Izzie. As they say, I am just like a mini-Mark. I mean, look at our relationship before, I screwed up with you. And as I said earlier, she's been hurt so much before, I don't want to do add more pain in her heart," whispered Alex.

"Listen to me, you're not a mini-Mark! You are a great person, Alex. And yes, you did screw up with me but it doesn't mean you're going to screw it up with her. If you love her that much, you will not make the same mistakes you did in our relationship. If you are really in love with her then you would not let her in pain all alone, you should be there with her sharing all her miseries because I know you would rather take all the hurt she has right now than let her continue experience it," said Izzie.

When Izzie finished explaining, Alex looked at her and realized she was right. He stood up and went to open the door but he turned around then went to thank and hug Izzie. After that, he opened the door and ran into Addison's office, trying to dodge all the people on his way and ignoring Bailey's calls. Izzie was smiling when he ran out of the room, when Bailey suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Mind telling me why one of my interns is running like a fool?" demanded the resident.

"Let's just say he finally realized how to truly love," smiled Izzie, walking away from the confused resident.

After Addison closed the door in her office, she closed the blinds and finally allowed herself to cry. What she saw in the on-call room made her heart ache, and the denial that's been going through her mind, that she's in love with her ex-intern, has been broken. She never thought she could get hurt like that by someone who's not even in a relationship with her. She was crying so hard that she never even heard someone coming inside her office.

"Addison," whispered Alex so softly, that Addison barely heard it, barely.

"Alex," a shocked Addison said, wiping of her tears.

Alex walked near her, staring at her intently, his heart aching even more for the tears that were flowing down on her beautiful face. His heart aching, for he knows that the pain she's feeling right now was because of him.

"Addison, I'm so sorry," said Alex, wiping her tears.

"Why would you be sorry?" asked Addison, trying to hide her face from Alex.

"Because I hurt you but believe me Addison, I never meant to. What you saw in the on-call room was nothing," explained Alex.

"I don't care what happened or not happened in the on-call room, it's not my business," responded Addison.

"Look, Addison, I am sorry for everything, okay. I'm sorry for being such a jerk and pain in the ass to you before. But believe me when I say this, I love you. Wait no, let me rephrase that, I'm in love with you Addison, I am," said Alex.

"What?" breathed out Addison, very shocked about Alex's confession.

"I know that I do not have a very nice record about my relationships but with you I know that I can change it, with you I know that I will be happy," smiled Alex.

"You're like a mini-Mark," started Addison.

"That's usually the first impression, but once you get to really know me, you will realize I am not. I can change just for you, Addison. If you let me prove it to you, I will," pleaded Alex.

"How will I know I won't get hurt again, Alex? I will admit I also love you but I am so afraid Alex. I don't know if I could get through with anything if something bad happens to us," cried Addison.

"I will not promise you that you won't get hurt but don't you think you should at least give yourself a chance to be happy once again?" asked Alex.

"I'm afraid to take a chance on that happiness when it will end as a disaster," answered the crying redhead.

"Don't you think I'm not afraid also, Add, huh? I am also afraid about this, about us. I mean, this is the only time that I've ever felt something like this with a woman, and lucky me it would be a very successful, intelligent, beautiful rich woman like you which would be probably ignore or dismiss someone like me, an intern who only deals with street foods and cheap beers. I am afraid that when we'll be together, you will realize that I can never be good enough for you. I am so afraid, that I might hurt you so much and I cannot bear the fact that I made you feel like that," said Alex, holding tightly on Addison's hands.

"Oh, Alex," said Addison, hugging Alex after hearing what he said.

"I love you so much, and listen to me, I don't care about what you can't give to me, what I want is just you, just you loving me so much, that's all I want," smiled Addison.

"I can very much give you that. I love you so much, Add, never forget that," smiled Alex.

Then he passionately kissed Addison on the lips, both of them forgetting everything around them for a while. When they broke apart, he held her face in his hands, and stared intently at the eyes of the woman he just proclaimed his love for.

"So, want to have dinner after your shift tonight?" asked Alex.

"Hmm, let me see my schedule," teased Addison.

"Yeah, right, come on don't leave your boyfriend hanging here," smiled Alex.

"Boyfriend? Hmm, I like the sound of that, so does that mean we're in a relationship?" asked Addison.

"Yeah, we are. We are exclusively dating, Add. If you think I should prove to you first how much I love you before I have to call you my girlfriend, I'm fine with that," Alex said.

"No, this is fine. I trust you, Alex. So, yes," said the smiling redhead.

"What?" asked a confused Alex about that the 'yes' was about.

"Yes, to the dinner,"

"Oh, okay, then," smiled Alex, and was about to kiss her again when Addison's pager beeped.

"I have to go now, I'm needed for a consult," explained Addison, putting makeup on her face for a while before leaving her office.

They both stepped out of her office and saw that no one was looking suspicious about what happened in her office. When they parted ways, Alex turned around and shouted something that made everyone look at him.

"So Add, see you later, 7pm at the lobby," shouted Alex.

"Sure, don't worry, I won't keep you waiting," Addison shouted back which made the onlookers gasp. But what she said next made the whispers and murmurs louder.

"See you later boyfriend!" shouted a glowing Addison to a grinning Alex.

* * *

_Please review. :)_


	5. Author's Note: Requests :

_This is **NOT** a real update. Just want to tell you guys something. :)_

**ADDISON ADRIANNE FORBES MONTGOMERY REQUEST STORY: **

Well, I accept requests now that involved my most favorite character in my favorite TV shows: Addison Montgomery! :)

In your requests you can/must include the following:

- simple plot (in which it can fit a oneshot story)

- a partner for Addison (Just a tip, I'll be able to update and post your request story sooner if you're going to request a partner for Addie that was partnered with her on either shows. But I'll still make your requests even though she wasn't partnered with them, it'll just take much more time for me to update, but I'll still do it.)

- a song that the story will be based on to (like a songfic, ;D)

- a specific thing that you want to be involved in the story (It'll be like the focus of the story. It's also like a plot but here you'll just have to name a thing, that's all.)

That's all I thought of what you can include in your requests. If I do think of more things, I'll tell you guys. :)


	6. Starts With Goodbye

**Author's Note: So after a long time (probably a few months), I have posted a new Addex oneshot again. Anyway, in this story let's just say that Addison didn't attend the wedding of Burke and Cristina; and Alex was supposed to come too but some things got in the way, don't worry you'll know what I'm talking about when you read the story. Well, that's all I have to say here. Oh and wait, I promise updated my "Find A Way" story, I'm just had a bit of writer's block there. **** And I apologize in advance if you don't like this that much, I just did this for like 2 hours and I got distracted halfway through my writing 'cause GA was on, anyway enough with my ramblings, go on, enjoy!

* * *

**

_"I guess it's gonna have to hurt, I guess I'm gonna have to cry,_

_And let go of some things I've loved to get to the other side,_

_I guess it's gonna break me down_ _like falling when you try to fly,_

_It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,_

_Starts with goodbye."_

_~ Starts With Goodbye by Carrie Underwood ~_

Three months has passed since a certain gorgeous redhead attending left Seattle Grace Hospital. And in those three months, no doctor can surpass or even be close to the said redhead's records. A certain doctor is muttering and swearing for he can't still find a good replacement for the sudden resignation of the woman he treated as his daughter. Richard had tried to make Addison stay, try to reason out the things why she should stay but the perfectly rehearsed script he made didn't work, he still found a resignation letter neatly placed on his desk. Sighing, Richard put down his glasses and thought of a way on how he will make the now 12th hospital in the city back to the top.

Not only Richard misses Addison though, a lot of people also miss her. There are Mark, Callie, Miranda, and even the interns miss her; yes, even Meredith and Izzie do miss her. But among those interns, a certain intern (or rather resident now) named Alex Karev misses her the most. When he heard that Addison was resigning, he thought it was a joke so he decided to just ask her and make things clear. He still remembers very clearly that day, that moment when he asked her if she will really be leaving.

_"Are you leaving?" asked the panting intern._

_ "Yes, I am. And why are you panting like you've just ran the whole hospital?" asked the curious redhead._

_ "Well, you're a hard person to track," answered Alex._

_ Addison was about to retort on his answer when Alex interrupted her._

_ "Why are you leaving? I mean, Seattle Grace is one of the great hospitals here in the state. You have a life here, you have friends here," said Alex._

_ "You're right, Seattle Grace is a great hospital, and yes I do have a life and friends here but don't you think I would've been back in New York if we're talking about that certain aspect? I mean, I had a great career there, have great friends, and had a great life back there. So basically, you can't reason that," smirked Addison._

_ "You didn't answer my question, why are you leaving?" asked the fidgeting intern._

_ "Let's just say that I can't make my job my life," answered Addison, remembering what Richard told her earlier._

_ "What the hell are you talking about?"_

_ "Look Karev, shouldn't you be on your way to the wedding now? And I don't have time to talk anymore, I still need to go back to the hotel and pack my things," said Addison, picking up her purse and walking to the door._

_ "Are you leaving because of me?" Alex asked, stopping the attending with his hand on her arm._

_ When Addison heard Alex's question and felt his hand on her, she gasped. Turning around, she glared and attempted to free her arm from his strong grip but she can't, so she just slapped him which made him stumble a bit but definitely made her arm free from his grip. _

_ "You do not get to do this! And how dare you suggest that you're the reason I'm leaving! If I am leaving Derek would be the first of the many reasons! You wouldn't even make it in the list!" gritted Addison._

_ As Addison finished talking, Alex laughed with what she said and Addison looked at him like he was crazy._

_ "Derek, that ass ex-husband of yours? Really, then if he was the reason then you would have left already months ago, when you found Meredith's panties on his tux. And if you were to reason that it's Mark, then why did you make that bet with him, huh? So just tell me the truth Addison, that I am the reason you're leaving!" shouted Alex._

_ "You are so full of yourself! Fine, Derek and Mark aren't the main reason but they play a part on it. I'm leaving because I didn't get the Chief of Surgery—" but was suddenly cut off by Alex._

_ "Bullshit! Stop telling me lies, Addison! I know when someone lies, I'm expert on it I do it a lot. I know you're lying!" argued Alex._

_ "Fine, you win! YOU are the reason why I'm leaving! You wanna know why, huh? Because you barge in my surgeries even though you're not on my service anymore, you brought Mark vanilla latte because he was rude to me, you said you will notice when I'm missing, you are a great, intelligent and caring guy. Then you said those words that made my heart ache, no wait not ache, that made my heart break into tiny pieces! You're worse than those people who pays for sex because YOU MADE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU and then you just make me feel used! How dare you do that to me! I thought you were different because you saw what's been going on with me for the past few months, I thought you really cared but apparently not! So there is your answer, are you happy now huh? YOU ARE THE REASON I'M LEAVING!" shouted Addison, tears streaming down her face._

_ Alex can't seem to stop looking at her when she was shouting at him, it's like he was hypnotized and a voice keeps saying in his head that the pain the woman's feeling that moment was because of him. Both of them didn't even notice that an audience gathered already until Callie dragged Addison away from the hallway and went to the nearest on-call room. He was still speechless and was just brought to reverie when his resident shouted to everyone to get back to work. He looked at Bailey and he saw the disappointed look she gave, after that she went and followed her friend who's deeply in need of comfort._

After that encounter, he never seen Addison and never asked Callie nor Bailey if they know where she is. His friends asked and bugged him to just find Addison because he clearly has feelings for her. But he reasoned out that he doesn't want to get involved anymore, because he hurt her enough already. He focused on his work, to try to get Addison out of his mind as much as he could and sometimes it works, especially now that he's not in the OBGYN service anymore, he's in plastics now. It took some time for him to be in plastics because Mark was upset with him for what he did to Addison but eventually Mark decided to teach Alex because he saw how miserable the former intern was. And everytime Alex was around, Addison's name cannot be mentioned because he'll be blank for a minute or so and then be either cranky or depressed; so they kind of made Addison's name taboo when Alex is around.

Meanwhile, thousand miles away from the rain city a certain someone cannot sleepy peacefully. She stared outside the window and cannot believe in was raining in Los Angeles. In Los freakin' Angeles, where everything should be more fun, sunnier and magical! But apparently, God still hates her for being an adulterer and decided that rain must follow her. And she can't help but to be depressed because a lot reminds her of the rain: that night when Derek threw her out of the house, that night when she found Mark screwing another woman, Seattle and all those haunting memories she had when she was trying to save her marriage, and especially that time when she broke down in front of half the hospital and Alex; Alex Karev, the intern she can't still seem to forget and still in love with. Realizing she can't go to sleep because of the rain, she decided to watch a movie.

After a few minutes, Addison found a movie which caught her attention and remembered what the title of the movie was. She watched it for a while, trying to wrap her mind on why the girl is not the least scared that her childhood friend's a werewolf and what she claims as the love of her life is a vampire. As the movie progressed by, Addison began to become engrossed with it.

_'Wow, I hope I had that much of courage in loving someone. I mean I can't even love a normal person,' thought Addison._

When the movie was finished, Addison looked at the wall clock and realized it was already 4am in the morning. She decided to take a hike or maybe run in the beach so that she can get some things off her mind; she changed into running attire and then realized it was still raining but she didn't care so she ran in the rain, in the cold trying to forget things from the past, especially a rather someone. After running for at least an hour, she went back to her house drenched from head to toe. She was about to head to the bathroom to take a shower but she heard her phone ring, which made her confused considering it was just around 5 in the morning. She reached for her phone and frowned for she didn't recognize the number so she decided to ignore the call. But as she was about to head back to the bathroom, her phone rang again. She decided to let it ring, but she suddenly stopped when the caller was sent to her voicemail and she immediately recognized the caller's voice.

_"I don't want to move on. I miss you so much and I still regret that day, that moment when I let you walk out of my life forever. I know I haven't really told you how I felt all those times, but I love you, actually I still am in love with you. But I do hope you're happy and doing fine now, if you are and hearing me say this makes you mad or upset then I'm sorry. I just thought that for once, you'd like to hear the truth from someone like me. Goodbye, Addison. You will forever be my heart, my life," *beeeep*_

Addison broke down into full blown sobs when the message was finished. 3 months has passed and she can't believe that the man who always invades her thought called her and told her he loves her. Addison doesn't know what to do, after a few minutes she finally calmed down and picked up her phone.

_"Hi, I'm trying to be happy, I'm trying my best to move on, to forget everything but the more I try the most I can't forget. A lot has happened that day when I left but you have to understand I moved away for a reason and I have to live up with that. We both hurt each other so much but I would like to thank you for telling me the truth. You will forever be in my heart, goodbye my Alex," cried Addison on the phone._

Back in the rainy state Seattle, a certain resident who was known as the bad boy and man whore broke down and held his phone dearly, never ever want to let go to that something that makes his life go on. Two different place, two different people, two different personalities and thousands miles in between them, they both shared one thing that night: longing and missing the love of someone they truly never had.

* * *

_**Reviews are very much appreciated, so please do click that button below. ;)**_


End file.
